Heart-shaped cams are often used in horology especially in chronographs, and they are therefore designated "chronograph-hearts". The heart is fixed on the wheel of a counter of the chronograph to permit resetting of the hand of this counter to zero after the setting in operation and the stopping of the chronograph.